The well known hand rakes do an excellent job but require extraordinary human effort. Raking the lawn, in addition to cleaning the lawn, improve the aeration of the soil which is very important for a healthy lawn. Modern lawnmowers have powerful suction effect to remove some thatch that is not trapped by the grass or is not too close to the ground. They do not provide the scratching effect necessary to remove trapped thatch and for soil aeration. It has long been recognized the possibility of using an attachment to the lawnmower for raking purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,230 issued on Sep. 17, 1985 is too complicated for the common home maintenance lawn person. In order for a lawnmower raking attachment to perform an effective raking operation, it must have tines that satisfy two conditions. First they must be very flexible to flex in a longitudinal and transverse directions relative to the travel direction of the lawnmower. Secondly they must be close spaced to be able to carry forward tiny thatches. Satisfying these conditions cause the tines to entangle with each other requiring manual disengagement. In any raking device there is a tendency of the thatch to be hooked by the tines in an accumulative manner requiring manual removal.